<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>接骨木 by light_and_warm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058011">接骨木</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm'>light_and_warm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇好像忘了放上来<br/>非常糟糕、个人趣味的pwp，慎入，雷到不负责。<br/>点梗，如果伏地魔在大战前知道了德拉科是老魔杖的主人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>接骨木</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你找我，主人。”<br/>
伏地魔回过头，那个像蝙蝠似的男人恭恭敬敬地站在他面前，面色苍白。他轻轻抚摸着老魔杖上一节一节的凸起，说道：“我有个难题，西弗勒斯。”<br/>
“主人？”<br/>
“它为什么对我不管用呢？”<br/>
寂静中只能听见大蛇盘绕时发出的嘶嘶声，令人心慌。斯内普看起来脸色更难看了。<br/>
“主——主人？”斯内普茫然地说道，“我不明白。您——您用这根魔杖施了高超的魔法吧。”<br/>
“不，”伏地魔的语气很平静，若有所思，“我只施了我平常的魔杖。我是高超的，但这根魔杖……不。它没有展现出它应有的奇迹。这根魔杖和我多年前从奥利凡德手里买的那根魔杖相比，我感觉不到有什么差别。”<br/>
斯内普看着他，又看向他手中的魔杖，他似乎察觉到了什么。<br/>
“没有差别。”伏地魔又重复了一次。<br/>
“我不明白，主人……让我去帮你把波特带来，我一定能把他带过来，主人……”<br/>
“我苦苦地想了很长时间，西弗勒斯……你知道我为什么把你从战场上叫回来吗？”<br/>
大蛇嘶嘶地吐着信子，慢慢朝斯内普爬去，后者死死地盯着它。<br/>
“我不知道，主人，但我求你让我回去，我去找波特。”<br/>
“你说话很像卢修斯，你们谁都不如我了解波特。用不着去找。波特自己会送上门来的。我知道他的弱点，他的一个很大的缺陷。他不愿意看着别人在他周围被击倒，况且他又知道这一切都是因他而发生。他会不惜一切代价去阻止。他会来的。”<br/>
“可是，主人，他可能会被别人失手杀死——”<br/>
“我给我那些食死徒的指令非常明确。活捉波特。杀死他的朋友——越多越好——但不许杀死他。”伏地魔说道，“我现在想要讨论的是这根老魔杖，西弗勒斯。它不像传说中那么管用。这是为什么？”<br/>
“我——我不太清楚，你是怎么拿到这根魔杖的，主人？”<br/>
“我打开了邓布利多的坟墓，从他手中拿了出来。你是想说，这不能让我成为魔杖的主人，是吗？”<br/>
“不，我不知道，主人。”斯内普说道。<br/>
伏地魔盯着他看了一会儿，忽然说道：“把你的记忆交给我。”<br/>
“什么记忆，主人？”<br/>
“邓布利多被杀死的那一天的记忆，就是现在。”伏地魔变出了一个细颈玻璃瓶，递给斯内普。斯内普接过来，取出魔杖指着自己的太阳穴，慢慢勾出了一缕莹白的、珠光似的气体。它慢慢流进玻璃瓶里，轻盈地填充满了整个瓶子。<br/>
斯内普将装满记忆的玻璃瓶交给伏地魔，后者接过来，大蛇爬到了斯内普脚边，缠上了他的腿。<br/>
“主人……”<br/>
“站在那儿不要动，不用管她，”伏地魔拿着玻璃瓶走到墙边，他拨开瓶塞，莹白的气体飘了出来，没入了他血红的双眼。他睁着眼，冰冷的记忆像网一般罩住了他扁平的蛇脸，他落了进去，来到一片深夜里。冰冷的夜风发出呜呜的声响，头顶亮着绿色的光，像即将坠落的流星。他看见斯内普踏过了倒在楼梯口的一个人，走上天文塔的长梯，径直往上跑。他跟在他身后，很快就爬到了顶，斯内普推开门，一阵强风吹来，掀起了他的长袍。<br/>
天文塔上站着许多食死徒，幽绿的光直直地照在他们脸上，将他们的五官勾勒得有些狰狞。站在中间的是一个个子高挑的金发男孩，他似乎是被推到前面的，显得有些畏缩。<br/>
“斯内普！”<br/>
斯内普大步朝他们走去，食死徒们给他让出了一条路，德拉科也连忙退到一边。伏地魔看向他们的对面，惨绿的黑魔标记下，邓布利多正靠在墙边，勉强支撑着身子。他已经是强弩之末，谁都能看得出来，但伏地魔注意到了一个细节。<br/>
“邓布利多的魔杖去哪儿了？”他猛地挣脱了记忆，转过身，看向站在一旁的斯内普，后者浑身紧绷，正和纳吉尼大眼瞪小眼。<br/>
“回来，纳吉尼。”伏地魔嘶嘶地说道，大蛇不情愿地从斯内普腿上下来，爬到伏地魔身旁。斯内普不动声色地往后挪了挪，低下头。<br/>
“我看到了你的记忆，西弗勒斯。在你抵达天文塔塔顶的时候，邓布利多手中没有魔杖。他的魔杖去哪儿了？”<br/>
斯内普有些糊涂，他思考了一会儿，想到了什么，慢吞吞地说道：“我记得那个时候，其他食死徒说是德拉科缴了邓布利多的魔杖。”<br/>
“德拉科？”伏地魔想起刚才那段记忆中的那个不太情愿的金发男孩，“他能对邓布利多缴械？”<br/>
“那时候邓布利多非常虚弱。如果德拉科出其不意的话，是有可能做到的。”<br/>
他沉思了几秒，说道：“把德拉科带到这里来。”<br/>
“是，主人。”</p><p>德拉科是在城堡里的平台上被斯内普救下的。那时他被两个陌生的食死徒围住了，他们不认识他，想要将他杀死。德拉科手中只有一根纳西莎的魔杖，他在战斗中缴械咒，魔杖飞了出去，滚到了平台下。他死死拽着其中一个食死徒的裤管，苦苦哀求着：“放过我，我是德拉科，是你们这边的——”<br/>
“滚开，”食死徒恶狠狠地踢开了他的手，“我不认识什么德拉科，我这就让你——”<br/>
他的话没能说完，一道红光没入了他的后脑。食死徒两眼一翻，直挺挺地倒了下去，旁边的食死徒怪叫了一声，转身就跑。德拉科抬起头，他的脸上还挂着泪水，视线有些模糊。斯内普收起魔杖，慢慢朝他走去，抓着他的胳膊将他拉起来。男孩揉着眼泪，顺从地跟着他往下走，他想要说话，喉咙里发出咕的一声。<br/>
“谢谢。”德拉科低声说道，唏嘘了一声。斯内普松开了他的胳膊，停下来，面无表情地说道：“我把你带到主人那儿去，他在找你。”<br/>
“主人……？”德拉科的脑子还没有转过来，有些茫然，“为什么？”<br/>
“我不清楚。把脸擦干净，不要让主人看到你在哭。”<br/>
德拉科的喉咙又咕了一声，他连忙抹干净泪水，吸了口气，低声说道：“我的魔杖在那儿，教授。”<br/>
斯内普顺着德拉科的手势看去，在不远处的草坪里躺着一根木棍。他一挥魔杖，念了个飞来咒，接住魔杖递给德拉科。<br/>
男孩说了声谢谢，用袖子擦干净魔杖，塞进口袋里。远处传来嘈杂的打斗声，他们沉默地往前走，斯内普宽大的黑袍飞舞着，有好几次蹭到了德拉科的肩膀。他带他来到了城堡一楼的一个隐蔽的房间里，打开门，里面只亮着一盏昏黄的灯。一个高大的男人站在墙边，他的脸在灯光下仍然非常惨白，那忽然出现的血红的眼睛和细缝似的鼻孔让德拉科险些惊叫出声。<br/>
“我把德拉科带来了，主人。”斯内普说道，将往他背后躲的男孩拽出来。<br/>
“很好，西弗勒斯，你可以出去了，”伏地魔说道，目光转向德拉科，“把门关上，德拉科。”<br/>
德拉科的心脏跳得飞快，无法控制，他的身体已经开始发抖了，不听指唤。这是伏地魔，他僵硬地点了点头，机械般地关上门。这是伏地魔，他的主人。砰的一声，四周彻底安静下来，几乎什么也听不见了。德拉科屏住了呼吸，他的心脏猛烈地撞击着胸腔。<br/>
“到这里来，德拉科，”伏地魔说道，“别站在门边。”<br/>
“是，主人。”天哪，他终于说话了。<br/>
德拉科低着头朝他走去，有些害怕，又抬起头看了他一眼，发现伏地魔正打量着他。德拉科不敢和他对视，连忙撇开了眼。<br/>
他在他面前停下，低头看着他们的袍子，耳边传来窸窸窣窣的声响，纳吉尼从角落里爬出来，盘踞在伏地魔身旁。<br/>
“把头抬起来，德拉科，”男人说道，举起老魔杖，细致优雅地捏在指间，像捏着一根指挥棒，“知道这是什么吗？”<br/>
德拉科不得不抬头看向他手中的魔杖，他认真地观察了一会儿，并没有发现它和其它魔杖有什么区别，内心直打鼓。<br/>
“呃……这是主人的魔杖，是吗？”他壮着胆子回答道，只想马上逃离这儿。斯内普在外面吗？<br/>
“它曾经属于邓布利多，”伏地魔说道，盯着德拉科的脸，后者十分茫然，“它是世界上最强大的魔杖，我从邓布利多的坟墓里找到了它，将它取出来……它应该属于我，是不是？但我没有从它身上感受到不同，这很奇怪，德拉科……”<br/>
德拉科不知道伏地魔想要说什么，但他敏锐地察觉到了他平静的话语下暗涌的波涛。他到底想说什么？这和他有什么关系？<br/>
“……我记得，我曾经派给你一个任务，让你杀死邓布利多，”伏地魔轻声说道，“你是怎么做的？西弗勒斯和我说过……噢，你用消失柜把食死徒带到了学校里，在天文台上放出黑魔标记，吸引邓布利多过来。他当时很虚弱，所以你成功地缴了他的械。是这样吗，德拉科？”<br/>
“……是的，主人。”德拉科害怕地说道。<br/>
“他当时用的就是这根魔杖，”伏地魔说道，“你缴了他的械，你打败了他。所以老魔杖现在属于你，不属于我，德拉科。”<br/>
德拉科呆呆地看着他，下意识地后退了一步，摇了摇头。<br/>
“不，主人，它属于你——你拿到了它，它不属于我。”<br/>
“它属于你，德拉科，”伏地魔轻声说道，“你是它的主人。”<br/>
“不，我从没碰过它，”他摇着头，“我不是它的主人。”<br/>
“这不是你说了算，”伏地魔有点没耐心了，他将老魔杖放回口袋里，抽出他的紫衫木魔杖，指着德拉科，“好了，我必须要得到它，确保万无一失。那么——”<br/>
“不，不要，主人！”德拉科结结巴巴地说道，他的大脑嗡嗡作响，“别杀我——我不知道，原谅我，主人！”<br/>
“想想看，德拉科，你都做了些什么，”伏地魔开始在房间里走来走去，“你去年加入食死徒，得到黑魔标记……我交给你一个任务，让你杀死邓布利多，但最后是西弗勒斯动的手，是不是？你什么也不敢做，躲在一边……这是一个合格的食死徒应该干的吗？”<br/>
“我会做的，求求你原谅我，主人……我愿意做任何事，不要杀我……”德拉科跪了下来，浑身打颤，“我错了，主人……”<br/>
“你没有用处，德拉科，”伏地魔看着跪在地上的男孩，“你做不成事情，除非是走运……”<br/>
“别杀我，主人，我愿意为你效劳……”德拉科摇着头，惊恐至极，他完全感觉不到伏地魔有被他说动，“我一定会好好完成你的任务，主人，别杀我——”<br/>
“我没有任务要布置给你，”伏地魔冷酷地说道，“你能为我做什么？”<br/>
德拉科想要说话，但他的鼻子堵住了，一开口就是浓浓的鼻音。他狼狈地擦着眼泪，哦，他又哭了，斯内普提醒过他的。这太丢人了，伏地魔一定没见过这么软弱的食死徒，在他面前痛哭流涕。如果他父亲见到他这个样子，会不会以他为耻？<br/>
他咳嗽了一声，哆嗦着从口袋里抽出魔杖，举起手递到伏地魔面前：“把……把我的魔杖缴了吧，主人……那根魔杖是你的，不是我的……”<br/>
伏地魔冷冷地看着德拉科手中的魔杖，伸出细长苍白的手指接过了它，眯起眼打量着。<br/>
“这是你的魔杖？”他问道。<br/>
“不，是我妈妈的。”德拉科的心猛地一跳。<br/>
“你的魔杖在哪儿？”<br/>
男孩张了张口，绝望地说道：“被波特抢走了。”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“那天波特被抓到我家里，他——他从我手中夺走了——”<br/>
“钻心剜骨！”<br/>
红光钻进了德拉科的胸口，男孩惨叫了一声，倒在地上痉挛着。蚀骨的疼痛瞬间蔓延全身，啃噬着他的血肉，德拉科无处可避，不停地尖叫着，打着滚。他蜷缩成一团，余光看见伏地魔从他身旁走过，他想也不想地扑上去，抱住了他的腿。<br/>
“主人……”<br/>
“放开，德拉科。”<br/>
“我错了，我不是故意的，主人——”<br/>
“我警告你，德拉科，如果你再不放开——”<br/>
“不要杀死我，我都可以——”<br/>
“钻心剜骨！”<br/>
德拉科松开了他，仰躺在地上，抽动着，两眼翻白。他感觉自己仿佛被劈裂了，全身的骨头都碎成了一块一块，有冰冷的蛇在他的血肉里爬动，他的大脑被害怕和疼痛注满了，什么也无法思考。不，不……他听见了门关上的声音，不……他会杀死他的，因为他什么也不会，因为他让波特抢走了自己的魔杖，因为他软弱，他胆怯，他呆呆地站在一边看着，头顶的吊灯旋转着落下来，碎片割穿了他的身体。德拉科一直害怕有这么一天，他又被那个恐怖的男人看到了，他把他从人群中拎出来，让他去做不可能做到的事。可他能做什么？虽然他告诉他，他什么都可以为他做，但伏地魔一定看出来了，那只是他保命的说辞。<br/>
德拉科抓挠着自己的身体，他感觉自己的皮肤下有静电，沙沙作响，一刻不停地骚扰着他。他踢蹬着腿，一脚踩住了袍摆，它发出嘶啦的声响，从中间裂开了。快逃，德拉科，他对自己这样说道，趁现在主人不在，快逃……可他疼得受不了了，他不知道为什么会这么疼，究竟有什么东西在他的身体里，一口一口地吃着他的心脏。<br/>
有一个瞬间，德拉科清醒了一些，他勉强撑着地板坐起来，发现自己已经把袍子扯得破破烂烂了。没关系，他想，他不在乎……他要逃走，他不想死……<br/>
他摇摇晃晃地站起来，朝门走去。他在门边停下，深吸了口气，推开门——他赫然看见伏地魔正站在门口。<br/>
德拉科浑身僵硬，男人转过头来，血红的双眼冷冷地注视着他。<br/>
“你出来做什么？”他问道。<br/>
“我……我真的很抱歉，主人……”风吹进他的衣服里，德拉科感觉自己又要哭了。他最好还是去死吧。<br/>
“你让波特抢走了你的魔杖，你这个蠢货，德拉科。”伏地魔怒气冲冲地说道，“你帮助了哈利·波特，你帮助了我们的敌人，你还做了什么，德拉科？”<br/>
“我没有，主人！我不是故意的——我恨波特，主人——”<br/>
“你恨波特，可你帮助了他，”他逼近了一步，抓住他的肩膀，德拉科痛苦地皱紧了眉头，“你帮他得到了老魔杖，我猜你当时肯定也傻傻地站在那儿，一动不动，希望有人帮你完成任务，是不是？”<br/>
“痛……原谅我，主人……”<br/>
他的袍子被拽落了，雪白的皮肤暴露在空气中，男人狠狠地拧了一把他的乳头，他长长的指甲在他的胸口留下细长的红痕。德拉科惊得说不出话来，他两腿打颤，几乎要跪下了。他在干什么？不，他知道他在干什么，可是……不……男人的手从胸口滑到了腰间，然后是屁股，德拉科浑身紧绷，在难以言说的恐惧和怔忡中，他注意到伏地魔脸上没有一点表情。他发泄般地掐着、揉捏着他的身体，仿佛想就这样将他摧毁，他尖利的指甲撕开了男孩的裤子，手伸进内裤，捉出他的性器，粗暴地揉捏着。<br/>
德拉科叫了一声，夹紧了双腿。这实在是太疼了，他微微蜷起身子，他在惩罚他，德拉科想，他光着身子站在外面，他要被强奸了。可他能怎么办？只要他敢反抗，伏地魔一定会杀死他的……如果他想要发泄，就让他发泄吧，只要他能放过他……只要他能活下来……德拉科的胸口涌上一股恶心，他厌恶这样的自己，为了活命连尊严都不要。<br/>
他忍受着最脆弱之处的百般折磨，不停地发出叫声，他觉得这样能讨好伏地魔——如果他想看到他痛苦，他会尽量表现得痛苦一些。但到后来，他捂住了嘴，他的内裤滑到了地上，他快站不住了，伏地魔冰冷的手让他热了起来，疼痛化为了某种快感，令德拉科感到难堪。<br/>
伏地魔似乎也感觉到了，他松开了手，冷冷地注视着他。德拉科把腿夹得更紧了一些，但还是没法掩盖住翘起的下身，他只想找条地缝钻进去。<br/>
“主人……”<br/>
“转过身去。”男人冷漠地说道。德拉科不得不背过身，双手捂住了自己的下体。远处传来激烈的打斗声，德拉科两股战战，不，千万不要有人看到他……太耻辱了，他真恶心。<br/>
蓦地，他感觉到有一个坚硬、冰冷的东西捅进了他的屁股，痛得他浑身一抖，后背又紧绷起来。伏地魔按住了他的腰，德拉科感觉到他捏着那玩意儿毫不客气地往里插，那东西凹凸不平，起起伏伏，卡在屁股里让他很不舒服。男人粗鲁地插到了底，用力捅了两下，德拉科叫了起来，快要哭了。<br/>
他被强奸了，他想，那一定是他的魔杖……他在被一根魔杖操……男人疯狂地往里捅，高频进出着，德拉科尖叫连连，他真的站不住了，跪倒在地，却被他压在地上，抬高了屁股继续戳刺。魔杖凶狠地摩擦着他窄小的后穴，在摩擦过某个点的时候，男孩猛地颤了一下，尖叫声有些变调。他的声音有点哑了，双拳紧握，无意识地拱着屁股。伏地魔狠狠地拍了一巴掌，德拉科“啊”了一声，下面一晃，射了一小股出来，难堪得满脸通红。<br/>
“我让你爽到了，是吗？”男人冷冰冰的声音像刀子割开了他的身体，德拉科摇着头，艰难地张开口，眼泪从脸颊流下来：<br/>
“不，主人……”<br/>
“你高潮了，”伏地魔松开仍插在德拉科小穴里的魔杖，捏住他可怜的性器，男孩没忍住，又射了，“你又高潮了。你到底有多爽，德拉科？”<br/>
“我没有，主人……对不起……”<br/>
“你必须要得到惩罚，”他说道，用力掐住了他的脆弱，“真难以想象，你射成这样，德拉科……”<br/>
“不是的，主人，我没有，”他的话撕碎了他的所有颜面，德拉科快被他的羞耻心逼疯了，“我错了，原谅我，主人……主人……”<br/>
“你的屁股是不是也很爽？”伏地魔打断了他的哀求，德拉科看不见他的表情，粗重地喘息着。<br/>
“不，主人，我没有——我没有……”<br/>
“不，你觉得爽，”他眯起眼睛，“我的惩罚没有达到效果，是不是？”<br/>
“不是这样的，主人，”德拉科哑声说道，“我不觉得爽，我很痛，主人……我——我讨厌被插，我从来没有过——我不要，主人，求求你，我屁股很痛……我……”<br/>
出乎意料的，他的话取悦了伏地魔，令他感到一种残忍的快意。他没有回答他，抽出魔杖再次深深地挺进去，男孩惨叫了一声，整个人扑在地上，只有屁股挺着让他操。他插了一会儿，觉得不太足够，将魔杖抽出来放在一边，解开了裤带。德拉科急促地喘息着，不知为何，他感觉体内有点空，很不适应。<br/>
但很快，他的需求便被满足了。一个比魔杖粗大得多的东西抵在了他被磨红的入口，蹭了一会儿，强行插了进去。<br/>
德拉科一瞬间便感觉到了痛。实在是太大了，和魔杖完全不一样，对方的性器将他稚嫩的小穴撑得满满当当，几乎动不了。德拉科夹得太紧了，伏地魔打了一下他的屁股，示意他放松点。男孩深呼吸着，勉强放松身子，男人已经开始继续往里捅了，他迫不及待地在他身体里开疆拓土，疯狂地挺送起来。<br/>
德拉科感觉自己一会儿飞到天上，一会儿又砸在地上。伏地魔一只手紧紧箍着他的腰，另一只手拉扯着他的乳头，将那儿折磨得肿硬起来。他深深地埋入男孩紧致的屁股，发疯了似的捣弄着，将德拉科折腾得媚叫连连，脸上满是欲望。与此相反的，他的脸上没有一点表情，只是发狠地深入他，抓着他不停地变换姿势，用各种角度进攻他，几乎要把他的腿掰断了。<br/>
“主人……别再……痛，主人，痛……”<br/>
撒谎，伏地魔冷冷地想道。德拉科在撒谎，他根本不觉得痛，他还想要，他喜欢被男人干，他用这种话来欺骗他，逃避惩罚。也许这是他第一次被操，他的后面很紧，不像是有经验，但他确实很快就适应了。他是个淫荡的男孩，他渴望被插入。<br/>
“主人……主人……”<br/>
他大大打开他的双腿，手指插入男孩的私处搅弄着。德拉科绵长地呻吟了一声，他的腿紧紧抱着他的腰，伏地魔拨开了。他退出手指，重新挺入，男孩身体起伏着，细白的腿又缠了上来。他的后穴紧缩着，痉挛起来，不一会儿便达到了前列腺高潮。他甜蜜的肉壁温暖地包裹着他，亲吻着他的前端，让他也射了出来。<br/>
片刻，伏地魔慢慢退出来，看着他。德拉科的高潮持续了一会儿才停止，他呻吟着，终于恢复了清醒，呆呆地和男人对视着，猛地弹了起来。<br/>
“对不起，主人——我——我不知道为什么会这样，”德拉科屈起双腿，下意识地去挡自己的屁股，他感到里面有东西流出来，黏腻难受，“我没有觉得爽，我不喜欢，我……”也许是注意到了伏地魔的表情，德拉科硬生生地截住了话头，艰难地说道，“如果主人——如果你——我是说，如果主人要干我，我可以……”<br/>
“闭嘴，德拉科。”伏地魔冷冷地说道。德拉科马上咬住了嘴唇。<br/>
他站起来，系好裤带，整了整袍子，从地上拾起插入过德拉科身体的魔杖。他看了它一眼，将它抛给德拉科，后者手忙脚乱地接住了。<br/>
“去把它洗干净，马上给我送过来，”他命令道，看了一眼德拉科痕迹斑斑的裸体，他白皙的大腿内侧还有血迹，“把你自己也洗洗。”<br/>
德拉科应了一声，忍着痛站起来，拾起被撕破的袍子披在身上，一瘸一拐地往盥洗室走去。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>